Forbidden lust
by crazyanimechick101
Summary: In a world where demons exist we forget that there are such things as gods. What happens when the god of love has some fun with two unsuspecting characters? The stones of fate are forever turned.
1. Good morning my love

.Be warned This fic is filled with lots of love making and all Unacceptable

This is my first fic and I am very happy, really hope you like it please review !!!Plus as soon as you give your opinions and reach 100 reviews I will let readers tell me which type of story I should write next and put it on the polls please review and with the review say which story you want

!!!Thanxs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It was early morning and two figures were lying in each others embrace covered in sweat and panting .They lay there looking at the rising sun and thought _'what if I wasn't good enough?'_ simultaneously.

Suddenly Kagome got the courage to ask her new lover the question that has been on her mind the entire time "Sesshomaru was I…did it"

"You have nothing to concern yourself with koi " He said as he kissed as her lips lovingly.

"Really"

"Of course koi , why wouldn't you be any good. And thinking that it was your first you were the best."

'_Oh man all this complimenting is arousing me again'_

'_So she wants us again now does she?'_

'**Take mate now, again and again.'**

'_Yes we should take her again'_

'Kagome" He purred into her ear seductively.

"Mmm… Sesshomaru" She moaned as he worked his hands on her body.

"Yes, my aroused little Miko"

"Take me …NOW!!!"

Well what do you guys think? I'm thinking about starting the next chapter with a _lemon. _

_Please review and I will see if I can write my chapters after school and homework._

_Thanxs!!!_


	2. What the FUCK!

Sorry I didn't write any sooner I had school and sports plus a funeral for someone I hold dear to my heart .But enough about me and enjoy this chappy of Forbidden Lust. I do no own Inuyasha bla blah blah.

Forbidden Lust Chapter Two

"My pleasure my little vixen "Sesshomaru said as he took her left breast in one hand and the right breast in his mouth. Kagome moaned his name as she felt the wetness between her legs return. Sesshomaru could fell his sperm-machine get back to full power. '_Oh Kami it feels so…YES! Oh Sesshomaru if you don't fill me now I will crush your balls to dust!!!'_

As if reading her thoughts Sesshomaru removed his mouth from her abused breast and tended to the other whilst his hand went to the other breast and started massaging the nipple. His other hand went to her clit and started massaging it and rocking his pelvis with hers, earning whimpers, groans and moans from the woman in his arms.

Kagome thought she was going to explode with all of this pleasure she was going to explode with all of this pleasure she was receiving from her mate, oh how she wanted the completion only he could bring to her. So desperate that she started begging him for completion that he so selfishly would not give.

Sesshomaru loved the feeling of his mate begging him to fuck her senseless that he almost lost control and fucked her '_Til_ her pussy was old and outstretched , but he being Sesshomaru Inu-Daiyoukai of the West always had control even when fucking their mate_._

"Beg for it my little bitch, BEG FOR IT!!!!!"Sesshomaru growled in his mate's ear.

"Oh, Kami, please fuck me!"Kagome yelled wanting completion and doing her third orgasm.

"I can't hear you, my little miko you have to yell and beg for it." Sesshomaru said as he brought his erection to her womanhood and let his head go through the lips of her womanhood.

"_DAMMIT SESSHOMARU I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T BE FUCKED NO MORE. I WANT YOU'RE SEED AND YOU INSIDE ME, FUCKING ME INSIDE AND OUT!!!"_

That's all he needed as he rammed himself inside her tight wet walls and groaning for the pleasure of it all and started to ram into her , suck her boobs and play with her clit ant once in a very fast pace like a mad man.

"Yes… yes…oh god yes!"Kagome moaned as she came.

Sesshomaru was still thrusting in and out of her wanting his own release but before that could happen.

"Kagome!!!"They heard Inuyasha yelling for her stopping them dead in their tracks just as Sesshomaru came.

"Oh Shit!"Said a very frantic yet livid Kagome.

In came Inuyasha bursting through the trees and stopping dead in his tracks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING FUCKING EACH OTHER!?!?!?!"Asked a very angry, confused and betrayed Inuyasha.

What do you guys think? Do you like? Please review and give you ,

Sayonara!


	3. Answers

Forbidden Lust

"HEY I ASKED YOU TWO A FUCKING QUESTION'_WHAT T HE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING FUCKING EACH OTHER!'_And I want the truth now!"Asked the Hanyou"And tell me why you smell like you gave birth like a month ago!"

"I need not explain myself to _you_ half-breed "Answered a red-eyed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru stop calling him a half-breed _NOW!"_Yelled Kagome "And you go away so I can dress or so Kami help me I will purify your balls and that dick of yours to dust!" Threatened a very angry Kagome.

Sesshomaru just smirked as Inuyasha did as told. He shifted his body and had to hold back a groan as he removed himself from Kagome who had to moan as he moved. Sesshomaru loving her noises stopped at her entrance and thrust back in earning moans from his mate.

As soon as they were dressed and bathed they went to find Inuyasha. As soon as they found him he jumped from his tree and demanded "Well?"

"Well what little brother?" Asked a very amused Sesshomaru but refused to show it.

"Why were you fucking _my _Kagome?"Yelled Inuyasha but instantly stilled at his brother's growl and Kagome's cold-as-Sesshomaru glare.

"Excuse me _your Kagome? _Since when was I yours, you always had Kikyo and anyway I have a mate and am only here to tell you how it became so."Answered a very still angry Kagome.

"Well then tell me!"

Kagome wanted to sit him but refrained from it "Well it all started when…"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"Kikyo I love you"

"But do you love that girl Kagome more than me Inuyasha?"

"I don't love Kagome in a romantically way! I love you Kikyo and no-one else will ever take your place."

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

While the couple thought they wee hidden in the trees, one lone figure stand there stunned of what she had just had gone for a walk under the moonlit sky for some fresh air when she suddenly heard voices. By reflex she hid behind a bush and watched the couple exclaimed their feelings towards one was heart-broken to hear those words the lovers were saying to one another and ran, she ran to her camp and quietly got her thing saying silent good-bye's to the sleeping gang. She then did the only thing that came to mind. Run away. Ran away from her duties, friends, adopted son and then she ran away from love. From all the pain it caused from the heartache of it all. She ran to the Bone-Eaters Well.

Before she jumped in she said these silent words under her breathe" I lost my love for you tonight Inuyasha but, I will find another better than you because _I_ deserve better"And with that she jumped in.

She was engulfed by the familiar lights but, thee was something different and just when she wanted to scream bloody-murder someone appeared before her.

"Hello Miko Kagome, my name is Ai the goddess of love and I am here to give it to you"

Kagome was dumb-struck not only was she still floating in the well but, there was a _woman _floating with her saying she was going to give her love what did she mean by..."Wait...WHAT! What do you mean give me love!"

"I will tell and show you whom your life long mate is to be,"Ai answered as if it were an everyday thing"Your love will be ruler of the West, Killing perfection and Sex-god,Sesshomaru"

Kagome froze at that, did she just say Sesshomaru...and Love in one sentence?There was only one way to find out"Eh?"

Ai ignored her and continued"You are also currently bearing his heir to make the both of you to to fall into-love easier"Ai said as she started to disappear" and good-luck"

"WAIT! Did you just say I am pregnant with Sesshomaru's heir" But Ai was already gone"I can't be pregnant with his heir because I'm only 15 and my mom and Inuyasha will kill me!"

Kagome landed at home and thought what am I going to do?

What do you guys think? Please review! Sayonara


	4. I will find you!

Forbidden Lust

When Kagome got home she was contemplating on what to tell her mom. _'Okay, I just found out that I'm pregnant with the baby of Inuyasha's older half-brother. Oh and it's not what you think some sort of Kami spirit told me that he is the love of my life and that I have to go and fall in-love with him! Will that ever work on them? Maybe it will I mean stranger things have happened! Okay you can do this!' _When Kagome entered her house her mom was in the kitchen and Sota and Grandpa were in the living room watching TV.

"I'm home!" She yelled

"Kagome, your home! Oh how good it is to see you!"Said her mother very happily but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the fore lone expression" What's wrong darling"

"Mommy!" She yelled as she threw herself at her mother and retold what happened to the entire house "And now I have to and fall-in-love with him "She finished with a childish whine. The house was silent, her jiji had fainted, her brother had dropped his game control and her mother had dropped her kitchen cloth. The house was silent until…

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! OH THANK YOU KAMI!" Her mother started yelling and hugging her. "Oh darling no matter what we will help you through with this and anything you need. I'm just happy that I get to have a grandchild or grandchildren"

"You're not mad at me"

"Oh honey why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I'm fifteen and may not know when I might get time to visit you again."

"Oh don't worry about that, I mean you didn't plan it so I can't blame you. And as for visit in I don't think the Prince of the West would let the female bearing his heir travel through worlds."

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome honey. Now! Everybody le's get shopping for some baby equipment!"

_AI _

Sesshomaru and his pack were on the road looking for Naraku when all of the sudden mist appeared around them. A dark figure came out of the mist and said.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru, I am the Goddess of Love, Ai. I am here to tell you about the heir which you will be having"

"I have no heir" Growled an annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Oh but we have given you an heir and you will make sure that the mother of your heir and heir are kept safe for only they will be able to bring more power and strength to the Western Lands"

"And who is this demon to bear my heir?" Questioned Sesshomaru reluctantly.

"She is not demon, she is the Shikon Miko, Kagome, the one who travels with your half-brother Inuyasha" She said starting to disappear again "Be sure to protect them with your life or doom will fall over the Western Lands"

Before he could say anything else she was gone. _'Why did she choose that Miko?'_

He ignored Jaken and Rin as they talked among themselves arguing about the entire situation.

"Rin, Jaken. Stay here." And then he was gone. Gone to look for his new mate.

Well what do you think? Please review and know I just gave you a little more info in the whole story. Now it's time for you to use this new piece of the puzzle and figure out what the whole thing is about. Ja ne!


	5. What if?

Forbidden Lust

Sorry for taking so long but I just got my Microsoft back! I don't own Inuyasha and other Inuyasha characters but, I do own the new characters so ha! You can't do anything about that! Oh yeah and while reading this you **should **listen to Nights in white satin by Declan Galbraith!

She thought that her world had come to an ending when a sudden thought hit her full force_ 'If Sesshomaru hates humans does that mean he will kill me just as not to get a hanyou for a child!' _Kagome didn't know what to do; she was at a loss _'Does he know I sire his child? I will just have to go back and see for myself."_

Could she ever come to love the demon lord? What will her hanyou friend do when he finds out that she sires the child of his demon half-brother? Will he hate her? Will Sango and Miroku still like her? Will Shippo still think of her as his adoptive mother? What will Naraku do to her child when he finds out? Will Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku be involved? All these questions were giving her a migraine! She needed to lie down a bit.

He was running like he had never done before. At first he did not want an heir but, now that he thought of it, the child could get the council of his back. But as he thought of that, a strange smell assaulted Sesshomaru's senses.

Sesshomaru smelt the air and found something very off, the miko that travels with Inuyasha had a scent that radiated that of her miko powers but also that of another! He let his curiosity get the best of him and went to investigate.

But what he found made his blood freeze through his veins.

Kagome had just finished taking a bath after her shower when she remembered that she had to ask her mother for baby materials because she did not know how long she was going to be in the fudal era, so she had to stock up just in case.

After she had talked to her mother they had gone on an all-out baby spree! They bought everything they thought necessary which was a lot. By the time they had gotten home it was close to three p.m. When Kagome was standing by the well house doors with two bags one for her and the other to carry her baby's things.

"I will miss you guys so much," said a teary-eyed Kagome to her mother" I will try to visit as soon as I can" She traded hugs with each of her family member and jumped into the well. She had climbing out of the well but when she looked up she saw a shocked and angered Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Miko how is it possible that you came to bear the heir to this Sesshomaru's lands?"

Shocked ain't ya? Well find out what will happen next on Forbidden Lust!


	6. The gang arrives!

Forbidden Lust

Why oh why did it have to be her? Couldn't it have been another youkai instead of her? These where all the questions running through Kagome's the moment she heard what the powerful Tai-youkai had said. Should she tell him the truth? He is Inu-youkai he will be able to smell if I tell him a lie.

While she was having these thought Sesshomaru was getting rather impatient. _'__Foolish__ humans. Why must they always make thing that are easy so difficult?'__ Does she know she bares this ones child? Hn, that Ai onna must have come to speak with her about this situation, for this one doubts that she would not have informed the little onna that she bares the heir to the Western Lands.'_

"…S…Sesshomaru w…what are y…you doing h…here? S…Shouldn't you be with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un?" Kagome stuttered out. Who would not stutter in the presence of the gorgeous Inu?

"Miko, this one enquires to know if you know that you sire this ones heir."

"Wait a minute, did that Ai kami come to you and say that I was going to have your child?"

"Hn… so she has spoken to you?" Asked a curious Sesshomaru.

"Of course she did. She said that I will 'be having the heir to the West', but there is one thing I want to know Sesshomaru? Do you want the child and will you hate it because it is hanyou? Because if so I don't care what you think but, I will keep it."

Sesshomaru had been expecting something else from this little miko, demands, bribery and even yelling, but he did not expect her to say something like this. _Will he really want to keep the child, it will be hanyou? _The way she said those words was filled with such determination that he could only reply the words that would have made hell freeze over.

"I will not harm nor abandon our child Kagome. You will come with me to my palace and live with me before and even after our baby is born, no harm will fall upon it. Not even by the hands of Naraku! I would die before I let him touch our child. "

"W…why would you do all that?" Kagome asked with unconcealed shock" I thought you hated hanyou? Why would you do that?

"You are incorrect in one thing I do not hate hanyou I only hate Inuyasha. Furthermore this child has my blood running through its veins and as long as something has my blood within it _**no harm**_ will fall upon it, on that you have my word."

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. She was speechless. Sesshomaru, the heartless Daiyoukai of the West had just promised no one will ever harm her child. No not her child _**their **_child, and would even die for it! Now that was something you don't hear every day! But there was one little thing she had to know…

"Um… S…Sesshomaru, w…what about I…Inuyasha? What will I tell him?"

"You will tell him nothing."

"Wait…what! He's my best friend I'm supposed to tell him" Kagome shouted.

"You will tell him, he will become angered, he will transform, and he will harm you _**and **_the baby. Tell me miko do you really think he will so easily accept that you sire the heir to the West. Let us not begin on the topic of those _**pathetic things **_you call companions. They will not accept for they will not want you to sire the child of this Sesshomaru. I am their enemy as they are mine; do you think they will not try to rid you of the child?"

"I… but… what do you want me to do?" Asked the teary-eyed miko.

"You will come with me with me to my lands, you will not tell your companions about this until after you have given birth _**and **_mated with this one."

Kagome was torn either she went with him or let what he said about her friends come true, what was she to do except…

"SO WAIT YOU CHOSE TO GO WITH THIS BASTARD INSTEAD OF COMING TO ME!" Inuyasha all but yelled.

Inuyasha then heard the sound of his companions coming. They all burst into the clearing where they saw not only Inuyasha but Kagome and Sesshomaru as well.

"KAGOME!" They all yelled in unison. Before any of them could come close to hugging her, they all stopped dead in their tracks at hearing the deadly growl release by the Inuyoukai.

"Uh… might you guys want telling us what is going on here?"

"Yeah, she fucked Sesshomaru and got knocked up" Inuyasha answered gruffly.

"_SIT!_"Kagome yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! LISTEN HERE YOU DOG YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED SO STOP LYING TO THEM!"

Muffled curses where her only reply. She then turned to her friend then sighed. She smiled then said.

"So, where were we? Oh that's right…" She then proceeded to tell them from the beginning then continued where she left of.

Review and tell me what you think!


	7. Make me laugh!

End of the world!

This is just a filler so that I don't leave you guys dry. These exams are killing me so this is all I can do. Enjoy!

"So tell me miko. Why did you just lose consciousness when seeing this Sesshomaru?"

How was she supposed to tell him without him killing her first? This was something that could be catastrophic! It could cause the end of the world as we know it! He would go in a rage when he finds out that… that… oh it was so hard, too hard to think of! Hence the reason why she passed out!

"Um… what do you mean by that, Sesshomaru-sama? "She had to stall him. There was no other option!" I was just overwhelmed by your… angelic beauty… that I lost consciousness because of it.

Now, why don't we get to talking abou-"

"You will tell me this instant!"

Damn it! Damn it! Fucking damn! She had three choices;

Re-direct the subject

Tell him

Run away

She would have chosen the latter but looking at that angry face make her chose her option much easier than she thought she would.

"Well… you see…um… I just found out that Rumiko-san is going to not only going to give you your arm back… but… get married to Jaken and make you be the uke! And also she's going to cut your reading SasuNaru fiction to once-a-week! Don't kill me!"This was all said so fast you would never have heard it had you been human but fortunately or unfortunately he heard it.

Sesshomaru stood there eyes wide and mouth gaping. He then turned toward Kagome and said the words that froze her insides.

"I will not end up in those two situations because if I mate you I will have no need to be uke, furthermore you could read my fiction and tell me what happened. So to give you a head start my dear, run."  
Those were the only things she heard before she made a dash towards the well. _'This is the last time I will ever get the job of telling Sesshomaru about his cutting of fiction time! Next time instead of having a race against the others we'll just play rock, paper, scissors!'_


	8. Author alert!

Gomen

Hey guys I am really sorry about forbidden lust cause I was also busy trying to figure out what to do with this new story I'm writing , so I was kinda busy, but don't worry I will get back to forbidden lust in a while. But what I do hope is that you guys will enjoy this Hashirama/Naruto story I'm going to post! Wish me luck, please!


	9. Requests not demands

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update sooner but, this is the only access I am going to have to a computer for a while. My previous laptop broke and there was no one willing to buy another computer for the house until now. So I am going to make this chapter extra longer as a form of apology from me.

Forbidden Lust

Chapter Six

Kagome was torn, either she went with him or let what he said about her friends come true. What was she left to do except for going with him. He was right Inuyasha would blow a gasket, he might even turn into his demon form just fro the anger that the news will cause him. She had no other choice she had to go with Sesshomaru or face the wrath of a bloodthirsty hanyou.

Kagome sighed, she had to do this not only for her but for the child growing inside of her as well, but before she agreed to go with him she had to set a few ground rules.

"I'll go with you but promise me that nothing bad will happen to me and that I will get a chance to come visit my family for a period of time of my choosing. I can keep my clothes and will not be subjected to ridicule from neither you nor anyone else. I do not want you to sleep or be with anyone sexually but myself. You will not harm me or threaten me. You have to call me by my name and I want to be treated with respect, the same respect you demand from everyone else. Do we have a deal?" She inquired.

Sesshomaru seethed how dare she! Who did she think she was to make such demands to him, Ruler of the West. He could do as he pleased with this Miko; she had no power over him. He was offering her a safe haven and all she could do was demand from him.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her before he growled,

"Miko, this Sesshomaru does not take orders from anyone, especially from someone such as yourself. I will not be spoken to in that manner. You will show _me_ respect!"

Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I am the one who has to carry _your_ heir Sesshomaru and if something upsets me I might lose the baby!" She ground out. And he could see her point if anything were to upset her she might lose his heir and that would not do," And another thing if a_ I_ am to be your mate then _no one _but_ me _gets to touch you!"She yelled the last part out.

He could understand what the Miko had meant with her demands not much of demands but more requests then anything. He could feel himself nod at her words.

"Hn, very well Miko I can see that you have thought this out fully. Your requests will be granted as long as you show me respect, _especially _in the presence of others. Do we have an agreement?" He held his clawed hand out for her to take , which she surprisingly did.

"Agreed."

As the words came from her mouth a cloud began to form underneath their feet, and as it rose higher Kagome circled her arms around Sesshomaru's waist so as to make sure she didn't fall.

_**AI **_

"Wait, so _you_ told Sesshomaru, that big ice pole next to you, to do something and he did?" Inuyasha shouted and the rest of the Inutachi nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, now shut up and listen to the rest of the story." Kagome said to the flabbergasted hanyou."Now where was I…?

Ai

What did you guys think? Do you forgive me? Well let me know with reviews! Constructive criticism welcomed and I apologize to smfan for the way I replied to your review, but alls good now so…

Ja ne Minna-san!

Josephine Out!


End file.
